Performing manual cleaning jobs often requires the use of more than one cleaning tool in order to complete the work effectively and efficiently. For example, when sweeping off a surface on which there is loose dirt and debris, a pushbroom may be the best option for gathering the dirt on flat floors, while a straightbroom is best for collecting dirt from the corners. A sponge mop may be needed for cleaning a floor surface after a broom is used to collect loose crumbs and other dirt. A rake may be needed for removing dirt or leaves in the yard, but a pushbroom is the best option for sweeping the sidewalk surrounding the yard.
There are very few manual hand tools which provide dual cleaning member components on the same tool and none which allow efficient, effective and immediate changeover from one cleaning member to another.